Make me
by GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: Kise taunts Kuroko into getting the ball off him. Only Kise isn't the only sneaky one.


"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled from the basket ball court. A large smile graced his lips as he waved over the smaller youth. 

Kuroko stalked over to Kise, his pale skin was burning underneath the sun's rays. "Good morning, Kise-kun." He greeted in his formal tone without a smudge of emotion on his face.

"Play one on one with me, Kurokocchi!" Kise offered bouncing his new basket ball repeatedly. His burning orbs never left Kuroko's pale blue eyes swirling with life. Kise waited patiently for Kuroko to answer. He knew the youth never knew what to say half the time. It was one of the many qualities Kise adored about Kuroko.

"Okay. Kise-kun." Kuroko finally replied, putting Number two on the ground. Kuroko stalked over to the taller male.

"Yay! Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed like a child, happy he embraced Kuroko into a tight hug. Only Kise could hug Kuroko like this and get away with it. Kuroko was used to the amount of affection. Kise preferred to give Kuroko and only Kuroko. 

Pulling away, Kise gave a cheeky smile ready to play. "Come get me Kurokocchi!" Kise called causing a small smile to play on Kuroko's lips.

"Kise: 50, Kurokocchi: 0!" Kise exclaimed with a fire in his orbs as he watched the smaller male take a rest. Kuroko's slender figure was starting to gain muscle now and his blue hair was dripping with sweat.

"Please be gentle Kise-kun." Kuroko begged as he straightened up training his blazing blue eyes on Kise. Flushing red Kise had to look away. He took that the wrong way. His thoughts with Kuroko always took the wrong turn into 'Dirty land'.

"Does Levi need to clean your mind. Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked referring to one of the anime he enjoyed watching.

"W-What! Kurokocchi! I did not take it that way!" Kise denied freaking out, his reaction told Kuroko everything.

Blinking as if it didn't affect him, Kuroko tried to snatch the ball from Kise's large hands. The blonde instantly moved the ball into the air. Away from Kuroko's reach. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Kise watched as Kuroko attempted to jump up and grab the ball. Only he wasn't like Kagami, Kuroko could barely touch the ball.

"Come get the ball from me Kurokocchi!" Kise taunted as if he were speaking down to a child.

"Please do not taunt me."

Rolling his golden orbs Kise held the ball up higher, enjoying the view of Kuroko's shirt rising up revealing a muscled torso. 

"Please give the ball to me Kise-kun." Kuroko politely asked again. Obviously wanting to continue the game.

"Nawww does little Kurokocchi, want the bally wall?" Kise cooed hitting Kuroko's nerves. He watched amused as Kuroko's eyes began blazing with a mix of dangerous emotions.

"I will cut you." Kuroko threatened from his close stance with no emotion what so ever in his deadly voice. Involuntarily Kise shivered at the sound. "You sound too much like Akashicchi" Kise whined not letting go of the ball.

"Make me give the ball back to you." Kise threatened knowing Kuroko would take the most unexpected route. And he did.

"Alright. If you wish Kise-kun." Kuroko blandly stated with no emotion in his voice. Kise couldn't read the younger boy. 

Within seconds Kuroko was close. Like a predator he stared into Kise's swirling eyes before gripping the taller boys, black tie in his hands. Forcibly Kuroko pulled Kise down by his tie so he was just inches away.

Before Kise could freak out or make a joke. Kurokocchi crashed his lips to Kise's unsuspecting ones. It only took seconds for Kise to respond. He hungrily kissed Kuroko back with a kiss filled with so many raw emotions.

"Thank you. Kise-kun." Kuroko thanked when he finally pulled back panting. Kise hadn't realize he had put his arms down to lean into that kiss. 

Kuroko sauntered away as if that never happened with the basketball in his hands. 

"D-d-did you just use a kiss to get the ball!?" Kise exclaimed flushing a tomato red as the blue haired boy stared at him with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Don't worry Kise-kun. I have wanted to kiss you for a long time."

"DONT SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!" Kise cried out waving his hands all over the place as he slowly died from embarrassment.


End file.
